ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Hawksley
Samantha Hawksley is an American comedy-drama series created by Sam Sturtridge, being a 2D animated series, produced by Disney Television Animation with help from Sturtridge's production group, Martinez Marina Productions. Premise The show is set in the fictional city of Fresh Valley, New York. Lyle Billings, a 9-year-old boy, crushed by the death of his mother, lives with his father George, a widower and a talented novelist, who worries about Lyle's future. To make him happy, he meets Thandie Metzger, a kindly teenage girl, who agrees to come over to the house to hang out with Lyle, and when they go someplace, she always lets him know where they are, but Igor Bergeroff, the lean mean runner of his own downtown diner, Bergeroff's Burgers, is secretly running a blackmail syndicate and wants all of Fresh Valley's money for ransom. Cast and Characters Main *Tara Strong - Samantha Hawksley - An 11-year-old girl who holds high knowledge of a gang of blackmailers led by Igor Bergeroff. *Grey Griffin - Jillian Hawksley - Samantha's mother. An attorney, and has been hunting Bergeroff down for nearly five years. *Tom Virtue - Jeff Hawksley - Samantha's father. A novelist and an opponent of Bergeroff, who nearly extorted him for exposing Bergeroff's payment fraud. *Catherine Taber - Maryke Hawksley - Samantha's older sister, age 19. A volunteer at a local fitness firm, Arms and Armor Gym. *Tex Hammond - Norman Karnowski - A miserable yet rich 12-year-old Goth student who has a crush on Samantha. *Izabella Alvarez - Gabrielle Perez - A Hispanic student in Samantha's class who is also fluent in Spanish, and one of her best friends. *Janice Kawaye - Holly Yamamoto - A Japanese student in Samantha's class, fluent in Japanese, and another of Samantha's best friends. *Moira Quirk - Geraldine Buckner - A rich and spoiled student at Alexander Hamilton Junior High School, and is arranged for a future marriage to Norman Karnowski, who hates her for her bratty and misandristic behavior. *Sam Sturtridge - Igor Bergeroff - The extremely mean runner of Bergeroff's Burgers, and runs a secret blackmail syndicate and cares only about the money he makes from his burger joint. His evil plot is to go after innocent people's money for ransom, after being found guilty of payment fraud and serving a three-year jail sentence. Recurring *Julia Kato - Kumi Yamamoto - A lovely Japanese woman teaching in a karate dojo. She is the mother of Holly. *Keith Ferguson - Denholm Becker - Bergeroff's right-hand man. *Jeff Glen Bennett - Dr. Isaiah Schmidt - The guidance counselor of Alexander Hamilton Junior High School. *Tabitha St. Germain - Mrs. Kristin Brown - Samantha's homeroom teacher. *Rob Paulsen - Mitchell Kroc - A student with braces who goes all hyper and jittery if he ever eats any sugar. *Sean Marquette - Tom Ripley - A stereotypical nerd, loves to read and constantly gets all "A"s on all his work. *Lacey Chabert - Philippa Scott - A bratty tattletale who is never listened to for she makes fabricated stories about people in the school newspaper. *Dylan Young - Oliver Woodruff - An African-American student. His father Ben is the principal of their school, Alexander Hamilton Junior High School. *Jason Marsden - Andrew Galloway - A worker at Bergeroff's Burgers, and an expert in self-defense. *Cree Summer - Fran Gregson - An African-American female student at Samantha's school and a very supportive friend. *Wayne Brady - Principal Ben Woodruff - The principal of Alexander Hamilton Junior High School. *Ryan Potter - Daniel Suzuki - One of Kumi's karate students and Andrew's friends. Music The music score for this series is a series of original compositions by Danny Pelfrey of Joseph: King of Dreams fame and Jeremy Soule of the Harry Potter game series fame. The main title and end credit theme scores are both composed by Jeremy Soule. Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Samantha Hawksley Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Martinez Marina Productions Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:TV-Y